Облачко/Галерея
Первый сезон Royal Pain S1E18 Cloudy and flying puffball in Star's bedroom.png S1E18 Star Butterfly purging the party.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Star Butterfly arrives on Cloudy.png S1E23 Cloudy 'sure thing, Star'.png S1E23 Cloudy sets Star Butterfly on the ground.png S1E23 Cloudy 'we love you, Star!'.png S1E23 Cloudy vanishing painfully.png S1E23 Cloudy vanishes in a puff of smoke.png Второй сезон Wand to Wand S2E8 Cloudy appears looking abnormal.png S2E8 Star waves her wand in Cloudy's face.png S2E8 Cloudy looking green and sluggish.png|Cloudy after Star uses negative magic on him. S2E8 Cloudy greets Star Butterfly.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'are you okay?'.png S2E8 Cloudy with uneven eyes.png S2E8 Star asks Cloudy to take out the garbage.png S2E8 Cloudy 'princess hands are too delicate'.png S2E8 Cloudy taking out the garbage.png S2E8 Cloudy bumps into Star's bedroom door.png S2E8 Cloudy tossing garbage everywhere.png S2E8 Cloudy raining all over the house den.png S2E8 Cloudy makes a mess in the living room.png S2E8 Cloudy strikes a chair with lightning.png S2E8 Cloudy acting carefree.png S2E8 Cloudy rides a lamp like a horse.png S2E8 Cloudy knocking stuff off a desk.png S2E8 Cloudy screaming with delight.png S2E8 Cloudy 'someone's allergic to good vibes'.png S2E8 Cloudy blowing wind in Star's face.png S2E8 Cloudy mocks Star while knocking over bottles.png S2E8 Cloudy gets hits with magic blast.png S2E8 Cloudy starts to grow in size.png S2E8 Star and Marco getting scared.png S2E8 Star and Marco running out of the house.png S2E8 Cloudy grows into a giant windstorm.png S2E8 Star barrages Cloudy with magic beams.png S2E8 Star Butterfly fires a powerful magic blast.png S2E8 Cloudy gets blasted with powerful magic.png S2E8 Cloudy 'you poked my fluffies!'.png S2E8 Cloudy turns into a wind vacuum.png S2E8 Cloudy is sucking up everything.png S2E8 Marco gets pulled toward the vacuum.png S2E8 Marco caught by Star's magic ribbon.png S2E8 Sunshine Friendship Spell about to strike Cloudy.png S2E8 Cloudy pink and blushing.png S2E8 Cloudy turned back to normal.png S2E8 Cloudy approaching Star and Marco.png S2E8 Cloudy 'what happened?'.png S2E8 Marco 'what was up with your wand?'.png S2E8 Diaz Household completely messy.png Goblin Dogs S2E13 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S2E13 Star Butterfly riding on top of Cloudy.png S2E13 Roy starts losing control of the truck.png S2E13 Star casts Magnificence Marshmallow Mush.png S2E13 Star casting magic on the truck's wheels.png Just Friends S2E39 Cloudy appears in the Diaz Household.png S2E39 Star Butterfly riding on top of Cloudy.png S2E39 Star Butterfly rides Cloudy out of the house.png S2E39 Star and Jackie going to the concert.png S2E39 Jackie answers Star's trivia question.png S2E39 Star 'it was before lunch, not after'.png S2E39 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'it was totally after'.png S2E39 Star Butterfly 'let's ask Marco'.png S2E39 Jackie 'maybe we should've taken the bus'.png S2E39 Marco Diaz catches up with Star and Jackie.png Face the Music S2E40 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S2E40 Star Butterfly summons Cloudy.png S2E40 Star Butterfly hugging Cloudy.png S2E40 Star Butterfly and Cloudy fly off.png S2E40 Star Butterfly flies toward the mall.png S2E40 Star Butterfly summons Cloudy again.png S2E40 Star Butterfly wants to leave.png S2E40 Star Butterfly and Cloudy fly away from Mewni.png Третий сезон Club Snubbed S3E10 Star Butterfly summons Cloudy.png S3E10 Star Butterfly confronts Tom in the air.png S3E10 Star Butterfly 'this isn't what I want!'.png S3E10 Star and Tom looking down at the chair.png S3E10 Star and Tom return to the ballroom.png Stranger Danger S3E11 Cloudy appears before Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Star rides Cloudy toward Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Star riding Cloudy through the dungeons.png S3E11 Star and Cloudy fly into the dungeon cell.png S3E11 Star stops Rhombulus from crystallizing Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star and Cloudy dodge the crystal beam.png S3E11 Rhombulus dodging the crystal beam.png S3E11 Crystal beam bounces around Star and MHC.png S3E11 Star and MHC looking at Rhombulus.png S3E11 Star Butterfly continues to defend Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly doing a victory dance.png S3E11 Star Butterfly stops dancing.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we believe in a little thing'.png S3E11 Magic High Commission leaving the dungeon.png Starfari S3E17 Star levitates garbage can toward the new dam.png S3E17 Star levitates a boulder toward the new dam.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell watches Star and monsters work together.png S3E17 Star Butterfly finishes building the new dam.png S3E17 Water lightly splashes against the new dam.png S3E17 Star and the monster cheering together.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell admitting her mistakes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell tearing off her clothes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell letting her hair down.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell climbing a tree trunk.png S3E17 Star Butterfly picks up Dr. Goodwell's badge.png Ponymonium S3E21 Star outside the Pony Heads' Cloud Kingdom.png S3E21 Star greeting Pony Head at the castle gates.png S3E21 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S3E21 Star 'one of the most stressful experiences'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'my sisters are totally insane'.png S3E21 Star calls Pony Head's sisters insane.png S3E21 Star Butterfly doesn't understand sisterhood.png S3E21 Star giving King Pony Head a goodbye hug.png S3E21 Star backing away from King Pony Head.png S3E21 Star flying away from the Cloud Kingdom.png Holiday Spellcial S3E26 Minotaur entering the wand office party.png S3E26 Cloudy entering the wand office party.png The Bogbeast of Boggabah S3E27 Cloudy rains on Star and King River.png Is Another Mystery S3E31 Star Butterfly ready to leave.png S3E31 Marco runs after Glossaryck again.png S3E31 Star and Tom flying away on Cloudy.png S3E31 Star and Tom flying to Buff Frog's house.png S3E31 Star Butterfly jumping off of Cloudy.png Bam Ui Pati! S3E35 Azniss 'get our sister out of bed'.png S3E35 Azniss Pony Head hissing 'or else'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'we're goin' with my plan'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly holding a box of sweets.png S3E35 Star sees Shonda and Shinda are gone.png S3E35 Star Butterfly flying toward Pony Head's room.png S3E35 Star Butterfly enters Pony Head's bedroom.png S3E35 Star Butterfly smelling something bad.png S3E35 Star Butterfly approaching Pony Head.png S3E35 Cloudy catches Star on his back.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters following the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'our number one priority'.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly down the road.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters chase after the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are faster'.png S3E35 Seahorse says 'number one priority' again.png S3E35 Seahorse throwing boxes out the window.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters in hot pursuit.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters dodging the boxes.png S3E35 Star, Azniss, and Hornanne follow the van.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up to the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are very persistent'.png S3E35 Seahorse 'it is my pleasure'.png S3E35 Seahorse grabs steering wheel with his tail.png S3E35 Star Butterfly flying into the storm.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly through the storm.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters dodging lightning.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters flying in formation.png S3E35 Reflectacorp van swerves into the slipstream.png S3E35 Star Butterfly loses her grip on the van.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters outside the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters look at the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up with Pony Head.png S3E35 Star Butterfly hugging Pony Head.png Прочее Wand to Wand poster.jpg en:Cloudy/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей